En La Batalla Final
by Isa Luna
Summary: OneShot. La Batalla Final, tan esperada por algunos, tan temida por otros. ¿Puede, en mitad de algo tan oscuro y horrible como una guerra, nacer el amor? Hay quienes creen que sí...LL


**Holaa!! Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía nada y ya estoy aquí con algo nuevo. Es un Neville&Luna, basado en una idea de la batalla final. Es un reto que me puso mi amiga FannyTonksie, así que ella también forma parte en la escritura de este fic, ya que la idea ha sido de ella y yo lo he plasmado.**

**Así que se lo dedico a FannyTonksie porque gracias a ella, que me lo puso como reto, el fic está hecho.**

**Bueno, ya dejo de hablar, y os dejo con el fic, que espero, os guste.**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling**

**En La Batalla Final…**

La Batalla Final se estaba librando en la Sala de las Profecías del Departamento de Misterios. Harry, junto con Hermione, había desaparecido por una de sus laberínticas calles, Ron iba junto a su hermana Ginny, y Neville había cogido a Luna de la mano para guiarla en otra dirección. La intención era intentar despistar a la gran cantidad de Mortífagos que les perseguían.

Ambos corrieron y corrieron hasta que se pararon a tomar el aire y observar los alrededores. Enormes estanterías llenas de bolas de cristal, con profecías. De pronto Neville recordó cuando estuvo allí en quinto año, pero un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ahh-Al volverse Neville vio como Bellatrix Lestrange tenía cogida a Luna y le apuntaba al cuello con la varita.

-Suéltala.

-Oh, qué valiente se ha vuelto el pequeño, Longbottom…y dime Neville-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Qué harás si no la suelto eh?

Luego pronunció la maldición cruciatus, y Luna, con un espasmo, intentó al principio no chillar pero después no lo pudo evitar.

-Luna…-Neville se acercó a ella y pensó con rapidez, algo que no hacía muy a menudo.

Mientras Bella se reía estruendosamente, bajando la guardia, Neville le apuntó con la varita y pronunció:

-¡Cruciatus!-Al principio no pasó nada, y Neville pensó que ya estaba, que ese iba a ser su final, iba a morir a manos de quién hizo enloqueces a sus padres por haber fallado a la hora de lanzar el hechizo, pero de pronto la varita de Neville se iluminó, y tanto él como Bellatrix abrieron los ojos de impresión y esta última luego de dolor.

Luego Neville se quedó como petrificado, había logrado lanzarle la maldición. Volvió en sí cuando Luna le advirtió de que los chillidos de Bellatrix alertarían a otros mortífagos.

-Neville corre, haz lo que sea

-¡Avada Kedabra!

Al lanzar la maldición, Neville cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió con temor…para ver a una Bellatrix en el suelo, muerta.

-He…he vengado a mis padres…

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí Neville-Luna se adelantó a dónde estaba él y le cogió de la mano para luego salir ambos corriendo.

Entraron y salieron por los múltiples pasadizos, hasta que encontraron una puerta desde la cual se escuchaba al Señor Oscuro.

La sala en la que se encontraba el velo por dónde cayó Sirius Black.

Neville se volvió hacia Luna.

-Esto, Luna…

Ella le miró con sus azules ojos saltones.

-Puede que no salgamos de esta-Continuó Neville.

-Lo sé-Dijo ella. De pronto escucharon un grito de Harry-Tenemos que entrar y ayudar, los Heliopath no nos van a hacer todo el trabajo.

-Los Helio ¿qué?-Dijo Neville, pero antes de pudiera ver las intenciones de Luna, ella se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios.

Neville se quedó asombrado, y se preguntaba porqué lo habría hecho, si por que sentía amor hacia él, porque quería darle fuerzas…pero el caso es que le había gustado.

-Bueno…a luchar

-Sí a luchar

Y juntos fueron en dirección a la puerta.

Dentro, se estaba librando la gran batalla: Mortífagos contra Aurores, contra el ED y Harry contra Voldemort.

Rápidamente un mortífago se fue a por Luna. Neville iba a ir a ayudarla cuando vio algo que lo hizo paralizar.

Harry estaba en el suelo, con la varita a varios metros de él, y Voldemort, con una sonrisa siniestra, se acercaba a él con la intención de culminar lo que empezó 16 años atrás.

Neville corrió hacia dónde estaba la varita de Harry.

-¡Accio!-Dijo cuando estaba cerca de ella, y luego se la lanzó a Harry, que la cogió al vuelo.

Harry estaba a punto de pronunciar las palabras de la maldición imperdonable…pero un Mortífago que pasaba por allí aturdió a Neville haciendo que perdiese el sentido…

Neville abrió lentamente los ojos, pero una brillante luz le cegó por completo. La luz del sol.

-¡Neville!-Este giró la cabeza y vio a Luna, que hasta que él se despertó se encontraba leyendo el Quisquilloso. Luna se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo que le dejó sin respiración.

-Luna, tranquila, que lo vas a matar…ya escuchaste a la señora Pomfrey, necesita descanso.

-¿Hermione?¿Estáis bien?¿Y los demás?

-Si, estamos bien, Ron está dentro con la señora Pomfrey, que está haciendo algo por su pierna rota, Ginny viene ahora, y Harry está…

-Estoy aquí-Respondió el aludido. Estaba en su cama, con la cabeza vendada, cogiendo una carta que su lechuza le tendía.

-¿Qué pasó? Apenas recuerdo algo…Voldemort sobre Harry justo cuando acababa de darle su varita…

-Si ganamos esta batalla, fue gracias a ti Neville. Si tu no me hubieras dado la varita, ahora estaría muerto y Voldemort tendría el control.

-Neville…eres un héroe-Dijo Luna antes de besarlo, más intensamente que la última vez, y dándole a entender a Neville que Luna le quería…

**FIN**

**Bueno¿qué tal?¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Reviews please!**

**Besos!!**

**Isa Luna**


End file.
